


Fujiwara no Mokou Who Is a Firefighter and Kamishirasawa Keine's High School Class

by cheinsaw



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Firefighters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: When Keine learns that Mokou's fire station is offering fire safety lessons for schools, she's all too eager to have Mokou teach her high school history class. Of course, with Mokou, Keine always gets much more than she bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> everything presented in this fanfic about firefighters, fire safety, and gas lamps is true to the best of my knowledge. however, i am not a firefighter, nor am i about to risk death over writing, so if anyone has more experience in these matters and finds my depiction to be untrue, let me know!
> 
> and please take mokou's words to heart: if you find yourself with a fire, call emergency services. if it's small and you can put it out yourself, that's great! do it and then call emergency services. have your oven or microwave inspected if something catches fire in it. don't try to be a hero. stay safe and focus on getting yourself and your family/friends/partners/pets/etc out of the building.
> 
> ANYWAY, this fic was requested by my dear friend lette milosci Ages ago and i never posted it. it's also my 40th touhou fic on here! the title is a parody of the doujin "fujiwara no mokou who lives a million times and kamishirasawa keine's one happy life" by ichikai. enjoy!

Obviously Keine’s never thought Mokou would set foot in high school again, particularly not of her own free will. If she had to guess, she’d say such an event would definitely be disastrous. Even if Mokou is calm and efficient in the face of danger, she’s irritable and careless in normal day-to-day activities. (Although, Keine has to wonder if for Mokou it’s the other way around, with burning buildings and smoke billowing into the sky being the most normal thing in the world.)

And yet, when Keine sees that Mokou’s fire station is offering in-school fire safety lessons, she’s all too pleased.

"No way." Mokou's firm in her words, her seriousness offset by how she collapses facedown into bed immediately after speaking, clearly tired out from her night shift.

"I think it's a great idea!" Keine tries, putting her hand on Mokou's bare shoulder and thumbing a small circle. "I'm sure my kids would do well to learn about fire safety. I could ask them today."

"It's for  _ little _ kids, babe," Mokou grumbles. She rolls over to look up at Keine and makes a low pained noise, exasperated with Keine's quiet enthusiasm. (Mokou is very easy to read, especially for someone who's been around as long as Keine has.)

"Well, I understand, but high schoolers need reminding sometimes too. They're starting to become more independent, and they think they know everything, but what about when they go off to college or start living on their own? No one's going to teach them then."

"Yeah, yeah," Mokou says. "I'll sleep on it, 'kay? Don't expect anything either way."

"Of course. Sleep well, Mokou."

"Mmhm. Have a good day."

Keine smiles and gives the top of Mokou's head a small kiss before taking her bag and slipping out the door into the early morning.

 

By last period, there's a text in Keine's inbox that says nothing but  _ alright ill do it _ , and Keine can hardly contain her excitement. "I can't wait to show you my school!" she chirps as soon as she gets home, not even closing the door behind her before she grabs Mokou's hands in a fit of happiness.

"Yeah, I'm actually kinda stoked," Mokou grins back. "It's gonna fuck up my sleep schedule, but I don't really care." She scratches her head. "'S long as it's after noon I should be fine."

"I have a world history class and a government class after lunch," Keine says. "And a study hall. But I don't think they would like their free period interrupted."

"Why, don't they wanna meet Miz K's fiancée?" Mokou teases.

"Oh, hush," Keine says, her face heating up. But it's true, to some extent - Keine's students do know she's seeing someone  _ special _ , and her involvement with the school's LGBT+ club has fueled rumors that that someone isn't necessarily a  _ man _ , but Keine's never confirmed nor denied anything. And no one has outright asked, even when the plain ring band she always wore was replaced by a small heart-shaped sapphire.

So Keine sets up a time with the school and coordinates with the station and Mokou, and downloads fire safety brochures and handouts. And when the day comes, Keine walks into her classroom after her lunch break with a spring in her step unlike any before. Mokou's already arrived, sitting in Keine's chair, her feet up on the desk and her hands behind her head. As expected, she's in her turnout gear - heavy fireproof pants with the matching jacket laid across her lap, her short-sleeved uniform shirt revealing her toned upper body. "Hey, babe," she says with a grin, and despite how many times Keine's seen that smile it still makes her heart sing.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, looked at the guide 'n' everything. Shouldn't be too hard." The bell signaling the end of the lunch period rings, and Mokou leisurely stands up to offer her seat to Keine. "Let's get this over with," she says, stretching and laying her jacket down on Keine's desk.

Mokou stands awkwardly at the side of Keine's desk as the senior history class meanders into the room, chatting as they take their seats. Soon Keine counts twenty-four, and the final bell rings, and Keine claps her hands to quiet her students. "Alright, good afternoon, everyone! We have a visitor today, a friend of mine, actually. This is Fujiwara no Mokou. She's a firefighter."

"Hey," Mokou says, still leaning on Keine's desk.

"I hope you'll all give her your attention. I think you'll find she's very entertaining, so you might learn something." Keine nods at Mokou.

"Right. Yeah." Mokou stretches and saunters closer to the center of the room. "Uh, just call me Mokou, I guess." She seems to hesitate for a second before grabbing a piece of chalk and scrawling  _ MOKOU  _ on the board behind her. "I work nights downtown. Sometimes 24-hour shifts. Sometimes 48. 'M usually just waking up around now, so if I pass out don't worry. Keine knows what to do."

The class just stares. Keine truly hopes no one falls asleep. Watching Mokou might be fascinating to her, but she's never stopped to objectively consider how a group of seventeen-year-olds might take it. And public speaking has never been Mokou's strong point.

Keine might be starting to worry.

"Alright, enough shit." Mokou cracks her knuckles. "I know you all probably think you know everything. _ I _ think I know everything. But then I look at Keine, so… Yeah. I'm here to talk about fire safety. Who's ever been in a fire?" A couple of kids raise their hands. "Scary, yeah?"

"One time I caught the microwave on fire," one of the kids says.

"Yeah! Yeah, exactly," Mokou says. "That's how most fires start. Kitchens, cooking, all that. You gotta be so careful with your stoves an' microwaves and your candles. Never, ever leave 'em alone. But! Things can go wrong even when you are looking. The key is to prevent 'em. So we're gonna talk about that." She turns around and sloppily writes three things on the board, leaving huge gaps between them:  _ ELECTRICAL, OVEN,  _ and  _ GREASE _ . "Electrical fires are nasty. Easiest way to not have 'em is to not overload yer plugs." She scribbles  _ PLUGS  _ under the  _ ELECTRICAL  _ heading. "For oven fires, or microwave fires, always keep an eye on it and if you smell burning turn the heat off. You should also turn it off if you're not gonna be able to give it constant attention, basically." She starts to write all this under  _ OVEN _ , but it's barely legible. "And for grease fires, it's kinda the same thing. If you're cooking in oil and it starts to smell nasty or it starts to smoke, turn that heat off and cover it if you can."

"I thought you could use baking soda for grease fires," a student says.

"Yeah, you can, but you need a  _ lotta _ baking soda for like, a small fire. 'S best to, if it does catch fire, cover it to kill the flames and, uh, don't try to be a hero if it gets outta hand. That goes for any type of fire. That's really important." Mokou seems to harden for a second, her teeth clenching. "Firefighters are trained to fight fires. Civilians aren't. Your best bet in any fire is to call somebody who can help, and focus on saving yourself 'n' your loved ones." She closes her eyes briefly, then adds, "Oh, yeah, and don't use water or any kinda powder besides baking soda. Flour's just gonna add to it, and water really doesn't help unless it's super pressurized."

Keine suddenly remembers something. "Could you talk about fire extinguishers?" she asks, knowing how much Mokou values having them at home.

"Oh! Oh, yeah. All of you need a fire extinguisher. I want you all to go home and ask your parents t' get you a fire extinguisher. Most important thing you can have in your kitchen. Who knows how to work a fire extinguisher?" She barely waits for an answer, whirling around to scribble on the board once more. "Pull the pin," she says, scrawling  _ PIN _ . "Aim the hose thing at the base of the fire, not the top. Press an' hold the lever, and do sweeping motions. If you let go it'll stop spraying automatically. 'S all there is to it. Any questions? Oh, almost forgot," Mokou says, jamming her hand down her shirt and coming up with a small lighter. "See these pants? These can withstand temperatures of upwards of 500 degrees. Got a jacket just like it over on Keine's desk. Y'know what I said about not tryin' to be a hero? This is why."

With that, Mokou flicks the lighter on and proceeds to run it down the leg of her pants. "I can't feel a damn thing from this. So." She caps the lighter and puts it back inside her shirt. "You guys've sat there long enough. Time for the test. Keine, would ya mind leading the way to the chem lab? They told me it was free but I dunno where it is."

Keine squints, not understanding. "Why do you need the chem lab?"

"For the test."

"Can't you do the test in here?"

Mokou grins. "Uh, not really, unless you want the carpet scorched. There's gonna be fire, I already asked, they want me to do it in the lab."

Keine begins to twist her ring, a nervous habit she's yet to break. The class begins to murmur to each other in excitement, but Keine's really not sure if it's a good idea to let Mokou and a bunch of teenagers set things on fire with reckless abandon.

"Babe, just trust me, okay?" Mokou asks, more softly, turning towards Keine's desk. "Just trust me. I'm never, never gonna let anybody in here get hurt if I can help it."

"Yeah." Mokou's right. Keine loves her class so much that she can't bear to think of them in danger, especially by her own hands. But she knows that being a teacher means she will, eventually, have to let them go. She's there to teach, to help them learn, to help them grow, not to shelter them from the world. "Alright," she says, standing up and sighing. "Everyone line up and  _ please  _ remember to be quiet in the halls."

Mokou looks much more at ease at the front of a laboratory, turning her lighter over in her hands. A cast iron skillet sits on the lab bench in front of her, resting on a potholder Keine knows she brought from home. "Gather 'round, but not too close," she says, drizzling a generous helping of vegetable oil into the skillet. "And remember to stay calm. The  _ key  _ to fire safety is stayin' calm. Especially Keine."

"Hush," Keine says.

"Okay. So. Watch this." Mokou balls up a paper towel and drops it into the skillet, letting it soak up the oil. "We're gonna really get it in there," she says, rolling it around with one hand and letting the top poke slightly above the oil's surface. "And then…" With her other hand, she flicks her lighter on again and, before Keine can object, sets the paper towel aflame. "This is a gas lamp! This is how people used to light their houses! 'S pretty cool because it's brighter than a candle and doesn't smell like shit. But I want you guys to remember what I told you about grease fires. This isn't a real grease fire but it's the closest we can get."

"No baking soda," one of the students says eagerly.

"Yeah. It works, but we're not gonna use it, 'cause we know there's a better way, which is…?"

"Cover it and kill the flames," Keine adds helpfully, her heart practically in her throat.

"Ten points." Mokou slams a lid onto the makeshift oil lamp, and within a few moments the paper towel stops burning, floating sadly in the oil. "All there is to it. 'Course, if it's smoking, you don't want to inhale it either. So what you do is - Keine, could you get the window?"

"It's two degrees outside," Keine reminds her.

"You gonna worry about that when your kitchen's on fire? Oh, no," she says, her voice flat and uninterested. "I was gonna ventilate my house from toxic smoke but it's too cold out."

"It's okay, Mokou, we get the idea."

"Okay. I guess I'm done then. Am I done? You guys know about fire safety?"

"I think so," someone says.

"Yeah," another student adds.

"Does anyone have any questions for Mokou?" Keine asks.

A usually-quiet student pipes up. "Yeah, uh, I have a question. Are you Miss K's girlfriend?"

The class  _ oooohh _ s as Keine blushes, but Mokou seems completely unfazed. "Good question. I'm her fiancée, actually."

And Keine's World History class erupts, right there in the chem lab.

"That went well," Mokou says.

Keine has to agree. "It certainly could've gone a lot worse. I can't believe you set something on  _ fire _ . That's so dangerous! How did you get administration to agree to that?"

"Hands on is the best way to learn," Mokou says proudly.

"Ugh," Keine groans, and buries her face in her hands. "Honestly. Sometimes I can't believe I'm engaged to you."

"Yeah, well, you're the one who said yes. Also, you're the one that wanted me here."

"I know," Keine says, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm just teasing, Mokou. Thank you very much for being here. You're a wonderful teacher."

"I try." Mokou's attempting to sound nonchalant and failing.

"Are you heading back home or did you want to stay with me a while?"

"Eh, I'll probably head out. You're leavin' in a couple hours anyway, right? I don't wanna distract you from yer job."

"Well, yes, that's true," Keine says, not wanting to admit that Mokou would potentially be the biggest distraction she could ever have. "I'll see you when I get home then. Drive safely, please, okay?"

"On it." Mokou leans down to kiss Keine's forehead, then nose, then lips, before pulling back with a satisfied smile. "Love you, babe."

Keine's grinning, and her next class will definitely ask what's up, but right now she can't bring herself to care. "I love you too."


End file.
